


Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory

by cutiepatootieharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiepatootieharry/pseuds/cutiepatootieharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most fairytales begin with once upon a time or, long, long ago but not in the case of Lou. His was far more elaborate and even farther from a fairytale. His story begins with nothing less than a tree. A tree and a boy with long curly locks who seemed to be, attached to it? </p><p>Or the one in which Louis goes to the park and meets who he thinks to be a mysterious boy, but in reality he’s a tree-hugging hippie who just wanted to save a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory

Most fairytales begin with once upon a time or, long, long ago but not in the case of Lou. His was far more elaborate and even farther from a fairytale. His story begins with nothing less than a tree. A tree and a boy with long curly locks who seemed to be, _attached_ to it?

 It was a Saturday Morning in the peek of April. Spring had made its arrival a bit later than usual but never the less it was there. Louis was beginning his morning on a usual schedule, walking through Central Park. As he walked on through the familiar setting something unfamiliar came across his path. One of the many large oak trees, normally used for picnics and lounging in general, was surrounded by a plethora of people.

 Out of the large group, made mostly of cops, Lou saw something else, _someone else._ He could not believe his eyes, the boy had strapped himself via rope to one of the largest oak trees in the entire park. Soon enough his thoughts and internal questioning were interrupted by a single tap on the shoulder.

 “I’m sorry sir but you cannot stand here.” A heavier set policeman moved his arms to motion Louis off to the side. Before moving he asked, “What’s going on here?” The man went on to explain how the nameless boy was ‘protesting’ to keep this tree inside the park. None of the policemen at the scene could figure out why on earth a college student wanted to keep one tree so badly.

 You see, Lou has this problem with filtering what he’s thinking into what he wants to say before it comes out of his mouth. “I could ask him.”

 “There would be no use for that, he isn’t responding to anything. Just silent protesting I guess.”

 Oh, and another thing, when someone above Louis told him no, he would have to turn the command into a yes. Therefore, that is why within five minutes he found himself at the base of the tree looking up at the strange boy.

He wasn’t strange as much as he was _strangely beautiful_. The sun was shinning through his hair, giving a glow like feel to his already angel-like features. Moments passed and yet again Louis’ body moved faster than his mind could process and he found himself high in the tree, almost directly across from the boy.

 “Hi.” green-eyes offered first. His eyes were a forest shade of green but had this burst of sunlight to go along with it all. Within minutes the pair struck up a conversation which begun with the question of why he was in the tree. Harry, as he said his name was, went into somewhat of a grand speech about how this tree had been part of his life since _forever_. Louis found himself questioning how long forever was for his new friend Harry.

 Afterwards of a twenty-minute conversation, a blaring bullhorn interrupted them. “I’m sorry but if the two of you don’t evacuate the tree now, law enforcement will have to begin taking action.

 Lou found himself in quite the predicament, he couldn’t let Harry stand up for something he loved so much by himself but he also didn’t want a record after so many years of having a clean slate. Looking into Harry’s eyes for assurance he found his answer. Passion was often something he lacked but, when he looked into the green eyes of the boy with the goofy smile and brown locks, he found it.

 “You don’t have to leave. If something means this much to you, no matter what it is, it’s worth fighting for. And, if anything you shouldn’t have to fight on your own.” Offering his hand, Harry took it in his and smiled. Louis knew he loved the eccentric boy with the name of Harry and, it was a thanks to an oak-tree.


End file.
